Whatever It Takes
by Ally the Pirate
Summary: KouInu. While Kouga thinks about his actual feelings for the hanyou,he finds that the hanyou has torment within himself, and Kouga will do anything to ease his pain..


Whatever It Takes

* * *

I was bored. Warning: Yaoi, Inuyasha/Kouga.

Inuyasha and characters (c) Rumiko Takahashi; Queen of the Universe.

_

* * *

_

_Kuso!_

_Kuso, kuso, KUSO!_

_God damnit! Why is this so hard!_

_It's not like he's a woman, it's not like he's.. beautiful.. or that he looks cute when his face scrunches into a little pout when he's mad, or how nice his body is when he sheds his haori, with the sweat gleaming on his well-built chest and--.._

_Kuso! There I go again._

_It's not like I WANT him.. I mean.. I'm not into men. That's right. And I'm DEFINATELY not into hanyou._

_But.. Inuyasha is so.. so.. _

These were the thoughts running through my head as I laid in the soft grass, staring up at the dusky sky. These.. feelings. It has plagued me all night, not letting me rest. I turned on my side, absentmindedly noticing that the sun was going down. Che..

That damned hanyou. Damn him to hell! He needs to go, and with his dead miko, too. What was the name.. Kukoo? Kicko?

Maybe if he left, I can get over these feelings of mine and finally take Kagome as my mate. She is a fine choice; Beautiful and strong. She would always care for me..

But.. why does that sound so wrong? Are my feelings for that hanyou..

.. No. I will not give in. I WILL claim Kagome, even if Inuyasha is strong.

And agile.

And beautiful.. with that long, silver hair that looks like it would feel softer than silk. It's a wonder how he keeps it so nicely..

.. Ah, damnit. What am I going to do? I can never be truly happy with Kagome; I must accept that.

It's kinda funny, you know? Who would have thought that I, Kouga, leader of the wolves, could fall for a dirty, tainted, beautiful and enchanting hanyou?

* * *

Normal P.O.V

* * *

Kouga stood up from his resting spot and stretched, his legs and arms rippling with muscles as he did. It was now almost night, and the moon was nowhere to be seen. Kouga growled softly before stalking off, not even feeling like running. It was a warm, summer evening, so he decided not to go back to his pack and stay by the lake, which was not too far away. He sniffed his way through until another scent was detected.

.. Inu.. yasha?

.. Yep. It was him alright. But somehow the scent was different.

Almost.. ningen(human, I think)?

He ignored the worry beginning to build up inside of him. He proceeding into the green clearing and took in the clean, thick air. Before he took another step, however, he nearly tripped over something. He stumbled forward and turned around to get his balance, and got ready to brutally destroy whatever it was..

.. Only to find it was Inuyasha's kimono pants.

".. Nani?! He's not wearing any pants!"

Kouga continued to follow the line of clothes, get warmer by the minute with the thought of Inuyasha in the nude. Finally reaching his destination, he saw the tranquil pool of the lake, undisturbed except the fine ripples moving across it. His eyes followed them until they landed on the source.

Inuyasha.

Inuyasha in the lake, soaking wet and naked.

Oh,_damn._

Kouga slowly, but surely made his approach to the oblivious hanyou, whose back was turned to him, his head bowed. It kind of unnerved Kouga why he was so still; or how come he didn't hear him yet. He had to admit, Inuyasha was as strong as a full demon, it was truly fascinating..

Finally, he decided to reveal his presence. _Damned mutt. I bet he's ignoring me on purpose. _

"Oi! MUTTFACE! I know you know I'm here!" Kouga yelled as he walked up over to him, bending over to come get closer to the hanyou, not noticing the sudden trembling..

* * *

Inuyasha's P.O.V: Warning- OOCness and a.. slightly.... different interpretation of his transformation.

* * *

I kept my head bowed, even after Kouga came. Damnit, why won't he just go away?! He always likes to rub it in my face that he's a full youkai, and so he's better at me than everything.

I gritted my teeth. And it's true. He is better.. at everything. Even courting Kagome.

Kami, I hate to admit that. But..

.. I'm so pathetic. But Kouga.. that damned wolf..

Simply gorgeous. That was my first thought when I saw him in that village that fateful day (right next to "obnoxious", that is). The way his fur covered accessories matched so well with his tanned skin and pretty black hair. And I could get lost in those endless eyes of blue..

.. Shit. I just want to die. Ever since Kagome announced that she is dating Hojo and won't be back for a few weeks, my feelings has changed. I thought.. I thought I loved her. Like Kikyou.

But when she said that, I felt nothing, no heart shattering, no jealousy. Just.. nothing. This made me wonder and I thought about it for a few days, and realized that.. well, I didn't love Kagome. Or Kikyou.

Suddenly all of my mind images shifted to brave, cunning Kouga.

And for some reason, the thought of him marrying that "Ayame" girl..

That.. that hurts.

I growled mentally at Kouga's loud yelling. Won't he ever shut up?!

And now he's coming forward.. I sighed and lifted my eyes to look up at the setting and.. now gone sun. The night has begun, but there was no moon.

.. No moon?! What! No! It's not supposed to be tonight! NOT NOW! Not with Kouga here!

I feel the same drainage as my demon powers left me, making me feel numb and cold. I started to tremble. Oh God, it HURTS.

So fucking bad! I.. !

My eyes flashed violet in the reflection of the water, and I whirled around, seeing Kouga's confused look..

No.. no, I can't let him see me cry like this! Damn tears! Damn Kouga! DAMN EVERYTHING!

I felt the tears building up with the extreme pain as my body prepared for the moonless night. I heard him whisper out my name.

"D-don't look.. DON'T LOOK AT ME! GO AWAY!"

-

-----------

Normal P.O.V.

----------

"D-don't look.. DON'T LOOK AT ME! GO AWAY!"

"I-Inuyasha?" Kouga leaned his face forward, but stepped back as the hanyou started to cry in agony. He watched in confusion as black streaks suddenly started to bleed into Inuyasha's silver tresses, dying it a jet black. As Inuyasha covered his face, his sobbing getting worse as his claws started to retract, forming into human nails. His once tanned skin turned milky white. Obviously, Inuyasha was in serious pain, his body tense and his breath ragged, finally removing his hands..

And Kouga what saw, instead of beautiful, golden eyes.. was a rich lavender, mysterious and foreboding..

".. I-Inu.. ya--"

"I-I said to go away! Leave me alone, wolf! I-.. I don't need you.. anybody.. "

A choked sob as he sank deeper into the waters.

"L-leave me alone.."

Kouga's heart nearly broke at the sight of the hanyou, broken and sad.. never had he thought Inuyasha was capable of feeling that way. Never.. never had he thought that Inuyasha's transformation was so painful..

"Inuyasha.. it.. it's okay. I'm not here to fight you. I was just here to rest.. I'm not going to fight you." To make his point clear, he started to take off his clothes. "I'm coming in there."

Immediately, Inuyasha started to panic, backing away into the waters. "N-no.. don't touch me.."

Kouga saw the dreaded look in his eyes, and it made him wonder if he had ever been.. used while in his helpless state. He was certainly beautiful, and nearly looked female..

Kouga stepped into the cool waters and started to make his way to Inuyasha, holding out his hands. "Come here, Inuyasha.. I'll make all the pain go away.. I want to help you."

Inuyasha seemed to calm down a little, but still shivered as he sat there in the water, his hair curling around his forehead and neck from the humidity of the night. "K-Kouga-kun?"

Kouga smiled and held out his arms, a foot away from Inuyasha. He.. loved Inuyasha, he knew that now. And he would do whatever it takes to make him feel better. Even if it was to let him beat him senseless, or curse at him..

Or give him his love.

"I'm here for you, Inu-chan.. I'm here."

Inuyasha slowly stared up at Kouga. He looked into those beautiful cerulean eyes and saw all the love that he never thought was possible, and then some.

_Is that love.. for me? A dirty hanyou? _

Whatever it takes, Inuyasha.

_Am I worth it to you, Kouga? Am I really.. no.. it can't be.. but.. _

Whatever it takes.

_I'm not going to let this moment pass by me. _

He immediately flung himself into Kouga's arms, clinging onto him for dear life and sobbing as he started to rant.

"I-I'm just a good for nothing hanyou, and I can't do anything right, no one truly cared for me except my mother, and she's dead, my brother wants me dead, a dead miko bent on revenge wants to send me to hell, and K-Kagome abandoned me when I needed her the most.. and.."

Kouga looked down and saw the pain. The heart-wrenching pain in his Inuyasha's eyes.

".. I can never be loved the way I want to be.. never.."

With that, Inuyasha collapsed against him and started to hiccup, his chest heaving from all of his emotions, hot tears running down his face. He knew Kouga hated him now. Groveling like a mangy mutt, sniffing and crying like a weakling.

_I'm so pathetic.._

"Shh.. hush now, Inu-chan. It's okay.. " Without realizing it, Kouga placed a kiss on Inuyasha's forehead, stroking his hair as he cuddled the wet human against him. He felt so fragile, as if Inuyasha can break if he squeezed him too hard..

"Inuyasha.. you can be loved. You can be loved.."

_Let me love you._

"K-kouga-kun.. I.. want... you.. I want you to l-love me.. I've always wanted that.. but it's useless.. please.. kill me."

Kouga was both shocked that he wanted him to kill him, but happy that he loved him. With that, he hoisted Inuyasha onto his lap, ignoring the gasp of surprise and kissed him fully on the mouth, running his hands through that beautiful hair, stroking his trembling skin.. kissing those tears away as he ran his hands along his waist, earning a moan from the human. He stared into the twin pools of lavender that were Inuyasha's eyes. With a gentle carress of his hips, Kouga whispered into his human ear.

"I will, Inuyasha.. I love you. Let me make all of the pain go away, tonight.."

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Kouga cracked one eye open and stared up at the lightening sky.. Inuyasha should be turning back to normal in a few minutes. He looked at the lovely form in his arms, both of them laying on the grass, naked and entwined with each other. Strands of Inuyasha's hair was tangled around one of Kouga's fingers, absentmindedly rubbing it. It felt so good..

However, the smallest of actions caused Inuyasha to stir, cuddling up against Kouga's form and wrapping his arms tighter around his neck. He whispered sleepily in Kouga's ear.

"Kouga?"

Kouga's elven ears swiviled slightly. "Yes, Inu-chan?"

Inuyasha blushed at his pet name, which Kouga found quite adorable.

".. My ass hurts."

At that, Kouga had to let out a hearty laugh, sitting up and hugging the sleepy human close.

"Sorry, I'll be gentler next time, love.." A nip of the ear, a silly grin plastered on Inuyasha's face. He didn't even notice the sun rising behind him, bathing them both in an orange light. Slowly, but surely Inuyasha started to change. This time it wasn't as painful. Silver immediately bled into black, making it shine in the light as his skin darkened slightly and his claws came out again. He closed his eyes and opened them again, now a dazzling gold, like fire. His ears sprang up at the top of his head and swivelled around cutely. Inuyasha yawned and rubbed his eye. Kouga grinned.

"The moonless night has come to an end.."

"Hey! Wolf, that's my-- mpph!"

Kouga kissed Inuyasha, enjoying the pearly white fangs pressed against his tongue. Inuyasha melted into the kiss, attacking Kouga's mouth in the same manner, running his hands through his hair and along his back.

They both broke off after a few minutes, panting and flushed.

Kouga smiled, his eyes sparkling with happiness. "I love you, Inuyasha.. never leave me?" He reached out for his hand.

Inuyasha, for the first time in years, beamed with happiness and grasped Kouga's hand.

"Never."

_We were simply.. meant to be. _

Owari

* * *

My first Inu/Kou story, yay. :D This was a lot of fun to write. I hope you all like it. Review and be merry!

Kouga: : You skipped on the sex.

.. Yes, yes I did. But look forward to a sequel to this. ;D slurps her Ramen Hmm.. maybe Inuyasha has finally come to age to inherit the territory from his Brother, and Sess is not happy. The only way to reclaim his territory.. is to claim Inuyasha. And Kouga is NOT happy. Yeah, that sounds good. Ciao!


End file.
